libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow (Silhouette)
XP 0 '''(included with creator) '''N '''construct '''Init '''same as creator; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, Perception +0 ---- '''DEFENSE ---- AC '''same as creator (including bonuses and penalties from items and effects) '''hp '''1/2 creator’s '''Fort, Ref, Will '''same as creator (including bonuses and penalties from items and effects) '''Immune '''construct traits ---- '''OFFENSE ---- Speed '''same as creator '''Melee '''or '''Ranged '''shadow weaponry '''Special Attacks '''follow-up '''Space '''same as creator; '''Reach '''same as creator ---- '''STATISTICS ---- Str 'creator’s Wisdom score, '''Dex '''creator’s Wisdom score, '''Con '—, 'Int '—, '''Wis '''10, '''Cha '''10 '''Base Atk, CMB, CMD '''see below '''Feats '''creator’s combat and teamwork feats '''SQ '''limited actions, shadow bond, shadow weaponry ---- '''SPECIAL ABILITIES ---- '''Follow-up (Ex): '''Once per round, when its creator misses an attack, the shadow can make an attack against the creature its creator missed as a free action if it is able to do so (even if it isn’t its turn). If the attack that missed took a penalty for being an iterative attack, this attack takes the same penalty. If the shadow’s creator possesses the Split Shadows talent, his shadows can use this ability for each others’ missed attacks as well (though each can still only do so once per round). '''Limited Actions (Ex): '''Unless its creator has a shadow talent that allows it to, a shadow cannot make attacks of its own except with its follow-up ability. It can still flank creatures, however, and can freely use any abilities it has (such as from feats) that do not require attack rolls. '''Shadow Bond (Ex): '''Many of a shadow’s game statistics are based on its creator’s abilities. Its base Strength and Dexterity are equal to its creator’s Wisdom score, and its base attack bonus is equal to its creator’s psychic warrior level. Its hit points are equal to 1/2 its creator’s normal maximum hit points (it does not have Hit Dice of its own). Its size, space, reach, movement speeds, armor class, and saving throws are all equal to its creator’s. If its creator’s statistics change, the shadow changes to match (the reverse is not also true—the silhouette casts a shadow, not the other way around). The shadow always acts on its creator’s initiative count, and cannot ready actions or delay (though its creator can). A shadow possesses and can use any combat and teamwork feats its creator possesses, even if it does not meet their prerequisites. Even though the shadow has no Intelligence score of its own, the silhouette’s control over it is such that it can use any of its skills, feats, and other abilities when directed to do so as if it were sentient. The shadow cannot speak unless its creator possesses the Perfect Double shadow talent. The shadow’s creator may have any psionic power, psi-like ability, spell, or spell-like ability affecting him also affect his shadow (and vice-versa), regardless of the distance between them. If an effect would add a bonus to the shadow’s AC or saving throws, the bonus is only added once (rather than being applied twice thanks to the shadow sharing these statistics). '''Shadow Weaponry (Ex): '''A silhouette shadow wields a weapon formed from psionic energy, similar to a soulknife’s mind blade but much more limited in scope. This weapon is treated as a duplicate of one of the weapons the shadow’s creator is wielding (this may be a natural weapon), including any magical properties and similar effects (though if the weapon is an intelligent item, its intelligence is not copied). A shadow cannot copy a consumable weapon, such as alchemist’s fire or a tanglefoot bag. The silhouette can change the weapon the shadow is wielding as a free action, provided they have a different weapon for the shadow to copy. A shadow can always wield any weapons its silhouette can. A shadow generates its own nonmagical ammunition for ranged weapons, or can consume ammunition on its creator’s person when it makes an attack, and if it uses a non-consumable thrown weapon, creates a new copy after each attack. If a shadow is disarmed or otherwise relinquishes its weapon, the weapon fades (after the attack, in the case of a thrown weapon).